


Терапия для волка

by Erring



Series: Терапия для волка [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erring/pseuds/Erring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что Стайлз понимает под терапией для мрачных оборотней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия для волка

Дерек твердо уверен, что у Стайлза не все дома. Иногда ему даже кажется, что Питер и мальчишка прекрасно будут смотреться в соседних палатах в психушке. Первый представляет собой бета-версию творения современного Прометея, а Стайлзу, Дерек мог поспорить, вполне под силу повторить печальную историю Джекила и Хайда. Почти идеальный образец раздвоения личности: доктор Джекил, готовый сутками искать информацию об оборотнях, ведьмах и воскрешениях, и мистер Хайд, подливающий отцу спиртное, играющий на низменных желаниях людей. Жаль, что конец у сказки про маньяка-шизофреника грустный.  
Жаль, что иногда Дереку хочется поскорее закончить чужую историю своими руками, образно выражаясь. Особенно, когда Стайлз пристает с совершенно идиотскими предложениями в абсолютно неподходящее время.  
\- Слушай, чувак, может я тебе минет сделаю? – Стилински лежит на кровати и читает книгу. Он не отрывается от учебника по химии, чтобы задать вопрос. Словно этот самый вопрос ничего не значит, словно речь идет о погоде. Так Стайлз обычно интересуется у Скотта о его успехах с Эллисон: скучающе, безразлично.  
Дерек уверен, что Стайлз псих. Именно поэтому Хэйл не особо удивлен. Так, разве что дыхание чуть сбилось. Дерек, правда, считает, что это вполне закономерная реакция. В конце концов, кто останется равнодушным? Не то чтобы Стайлз был таким уж привлекательным. Но если кто-то когда-либо скажет, что не думал о том, как Стилински будет прекрасно смотреться на коленях, обхватывая губами член, если кто-то станет утверждать, что не представлял, как мальчишка, наконец, заткнется, станет покорным, податливым, словно умоляя кончить в горячий жадный рот, то Дерек просто рассмеётся этому человеку в лицо.  
\- Нет, - Хейл отвечает так же: не показывая эмоций, не демонстрируя слабости. Отвечает так, словно ему плевать. Он сидит на стуле недалеко от кровати и, пользуясь случаем, изучает изгиб шеи Стайлза. Шеи, словно умоляющей об укусе.  
\- Минет, Дерек. Все мечтают о хорошем минете. Или ты импотент?  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет, не импотент? Или нет, спасибо, Стайлз, подрочу перед сном сам? В этом твоя основная проблема: ты слишком закомплексован, - Стайлз все же откладывает книгу и без смущения разглядывает Дерека. Сумасшедший. – Тебе надо расслабиться. Начать получать удовольствие от жизни. И, раз уж ты пока не можешь получать удовольствие эмоциональное, ну, как все нормальные люди, то получай хотя бы физическое. Это положительно скажется на твоем образе лидера. Знаешь, если ты перестанешь смотреть на всех как на моральных уродов, то, возможно, они перестанут смотреть на тебя как на асоциальное чмо.  
\- И при чем тут минет? – уточняет Дерек.  
\- Физическое удовольствие, чувак. Слушай меня хоть иногда. Я умные вещи говорю, - Стайлз ухмыляется самодовольно, и Дерек немного скучает по временам, когда Стилински был похож на щенка, от страха поджавшего хвост.  
\- Хорошо, перефразирую. Не вижу связи между тобой и удовольствием от минета.  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты козел? – Стайлз садится на кровати и продолжает ухмыляться. Он облизывает губы, не сводя взгляда с Дерека. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы не только у тебя были комплексы? В таком случае стараться тебе не придется. У меня, знаешь ли, и так полно поводов для отсутствия уверенности в себе.  
\- Тем не менее, ты предлагаешь мне минет.  
\- Предлагаю, - Стайлз кивает и подходит к Дереку. Он кладет ладони на его бедра и заставляет раздвинуть ноги. Дерек не сопротивляется. Он оправдывает себя желанием посмотреть, насколько далеко может зайти Стайлз.  
\- Пояснишь?  
Стайлз опускается на колени перед Хэйлом, и тот почти готов пропустить часть с объяснениями.  
\- Я же сказал, тебе это поможет расслабиться и приобрести более адекватный вид. Что-то вроде терапии для людей, лишенных возможности испытывать чувства и эмоции. Реабилитация для маньяков-убийц и мрачных оборотней. С другой стороны, мне это поможет преодолеть кризис сексуальной ориентации. Дэнни сказал, чтобы я катился к черту со своими экспериментами. И вот я здесь. Почти у черта, - Стайлз облизывает губы и смотрит с интересом. Словно хочет поймать тот момент, когда Дерек изменит свое мнение, позволит отсосать без дальнейших разговоров.  
\- Я думал, ты игнорируешь проблему, пока она не исчезнет, - Дерек слишком упрям, чтобы сдаваться так легко. Он вожак стаи, последнее слово за ним.  
\- Пробовал, не помогает. Сложно жить в отрицании, когда постоянно стоит на парней, не находишь? Так что я решил начать сразу со сложной части, - Стайлз, не дожидаясь разрешения, расстегивает ширинку на джинсах Дерека.  
\- Ты считаешь, что на этом твой кризис кончится? – Дерек кладет ладонь на затылок Стайлза и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Сумасшествие Стилински заразно: от него кровь кипит и становится трудно дышать. Дерек хочет оттолкнуть идиота, но не может. Слишком давно он мечтает ощутить жар этого рта.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Стайлз. – Это только минет. Я бы трахнул какого-нибудь парня, но пока не вижу толпы желающих.  
Стилински поглаживает большим пальцем член Дерека, снова облизывает губы. Он боится и не уверен, но вместе с тем безумно хочет попробовать.  
\- Я трахну тебя, - говорит Дерек и проводит пальцами по щеке Стайлза. – Когда ты меня об этом попросишь.  
\- Сомневаюсь, чувак, - Стайлз хрипло смеется. Он прекрасно понимает, что это вранье, что Дерека не обмануть и, что хуже всего, себя не обмануть тем более. - Это я позволю тебе трахнуть меня. Если, конечно, ты хорошо попросишь.  
\- Увидим, - теперь настает очередь Хэйла улыбаться. Но улыбка исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась. Сложно думать о чем-то, когда вокруг твоего члена смыкаются губы.  
Стайлз псих, Дерек это твердо знает. Но, почему-то, ему необходим этот псих.

TBC


End file.
